2000
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] 's 45th anniversary]] '']] The year '''2000 (MM)' was a common leap year that started on a Saturday. Events *Walt Disney Pictures introduced a different logo, which for the most part, only appeared on live-action films, with the exception of Dinosaur, Brother Bear, and the Platinum Edition of The Lion King. *DiC's contract with The Walt Disney Company ends, though some of their shows, such as Madeline and Sabrina: The Animated Series would continue to air on various Disney-owned channels until 2004. DiC was later acquired by and folded into in 2008. *February 16 - Disneyland celebrates its 45th anniversary. *February 26 - Disney holds a wrap party for Recess (and its film, Recess: School's Out), having completely finished production. The remaining episodes would continue to air from February 27, 2000 to November 5, 2001; the movie premiered on January 10, 2001 and was widely released February 16, 2001. *November 12 - Mary Poppins premieres at the Wisconsin International Children's Film Festival. Theatrical releases Feature films *January 1 - Fantasia 2000 was released in IMAX theaters. *February 4 - Gun Shy (Hollywood Pictures) *February 11 - The Tigger Movie was released to favorable reviews and becomes a box office success. *March 10 - Mission to Mars (Touchstone Pictures) *May 19 - Dinosaur was released to mixed reviews but becomes a box office success. *June 9 - Gone in 60 Seconds (Touchstone Pictures) *June 16 - Fantasia 2000 was released theatrically worldwide. *July 7 - Disney's The Kid and Scary Movie *September 15 - Duets (Hollywood Pictures) *September 29 - Remember the Titans was released to very positive reviews and becomes a box office success. *October 13 - Whispers: An Elephant's Tale *November 22 **''Unbreakable'' (Touchstone Pictures) was released to positive reviews. **''102 Dalmatians'' was released to negative reviews. *December 15 - The Emperor's New Groove was released to very positive reviews, but only moderate box office success. Home video releases VHS & DVD releases *January 11 **''Toy Story'' (VHS only) **''Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You'' **''Inspector Gadget: Gadget's Greatest Gadgets'' *January 18 **''Safety Patrol'' **''Sister Act'' **''Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit'' **''Adventures in Babysitting'' *February 1 **''Tarzan'' **''Mulan'' **''Pretty Woman: 10th Anniversary Edition'' *February 15 - When a Man Loves a Woman *March 7 - Pinocchio *March 28 - The Sixth Sense *April 4 - The Aristocats *April 18 - Tarzan: Collector's Edition *May 2 **''The Fox and the Hound'' **''The Three Caballeros'' **''Saludos Amigos'' *May 9 - Father of the Bride Part II *May 30 **''Geppetto'' **''Life-Size'' *June 6 **''Pocahontas'' **''Make Mine Music'' **''Melody Time'' *June 13 - Blood In Blood Out *June 20 **''Fun and Fancy Free'' **''A Goofy Movie'' *July 4 **''Alice in Wonderland'' **''Mary Poppins'' **''Robin Hood'' *July 11 - **''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree'' **''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day'' **''Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too!'' **''Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore'' **''Sailor Moon: The Doom Tree Collection'' (final VHS release by Buena Vista Home Entertainment before ADV began licensing Sailor Moon) *August 1 **''Hercules'' **''The Rescuers Down Under'' **''A Bug's Life'' *August 8 - Reindeer Games *August 22 - The Tigger Movie *August 29 -''Out of the Box - Trick Or Treat'' *September 12 - Mission to Mars (DVD only) *October 3 **''The Black Cauldron'' **''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' **''James and the Giant Peach: Special Edition'' **''The Nightmare Before Christmas: Special Edition'' *October 10 - Shanghai Noon (Touchstone Home Video) *October 17 **''Beowulf'' (Dimension Home Video) **''Toy Story'' (DVD only) **''Toy Story 2'' *October 31 - Out of the Box - Happy Holidays *November 7 - Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *November 14 **''Fantasia 2000'' **''Fantasia: Special 60th Anniversary Edition'' *November 21 - Smart House *December 12 - Scary Movie and Air Bud: Golden Receiver Direct-to-video releases *January 18 - From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter (Dimension Home Video) *February 29 - An Extremely Goofy Movie *March 7 - Sing a Song with Tigger *March 14 - The Prophecy 3: The Ascent (Dimension Home Video) *June 13 - Discover Spot *June 14 - The Crow: Salvation (Dimension Home Video) *July 18 - Crime Story (Dimension Home Video) *August 8 - Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *September 5 - Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *September 19 - The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *October 3 - Hellraiser: Inferno (Dimension Home Video) *December 12 - Air Bud: World Pup Television *January 11 - Rolie Polie Olie Season 2 final episode premieres on Playhouse Disney. *February 26 - The Weekenders premieres on ABC. *June 17 - Even Stevens premieres on the Disney Channel. *August 30 - Rolie Polie Olie Season 3 premieres on Playhouse Disney. *September 9 - Teacher's Pet premieres on ABC. *September 27 - PB&J Otter premieres its final episode on Playhouse Disney. *October 2 - Buzz Lightyear of Star Command premieres on ABC and in syndication. Video games *March 23 - Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour *March 29 - Winnie the Pooh: Adventures in the Hundred Acre Wood for Game Boy Color *June 7 - Winnie The Pooh And The Blustery Day: Activity Center for PC *June 8 - Buzz Lightyear 1st Grade and Buzz Lightyear 2nd Grade for PC *July 18 - Mickey Mouse Toddler for PC *September 13 - The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *September 24 - The Little Mermaid II: Pinball Frenzy (North America only) *September 29 - Tigger's Honey Hunt *October 4 - Alice in Wonderland *October 19 - Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers! *November 8 - 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue *November 13 - Mickey's Speedway USA for Nintendo 64 *November 15 - 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue for PC, PlayStation, and Game Boy Color and 102 Dalmatians: Activity Center for PC *November 24 - Dinosaur for Sega Dreamcast *November 30 - Dance Dance Revolution Disney Dancing Museum for Nintendo 64 (Japan only) and Dance Dance Revolution Disney Mix for PlayStation and arcade *December 1 - Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge for PlayStation and Mickey's Speedway USA for Nintendo 64 (Europe only) *December 15 - Doug's Big Game for Game Boy Color *December 29 - The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure for Game Boy Color Theme Park Happenings *June 25 - 23-year-old Cristina Moreno suffers a brain hemorrhage after riding Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye at Disneyland. *July 20 - Disney Ambassador Hotel opens at the Tokyo Disney Resort. *September 4 - Pooh's Hunny Hunt opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *September 22 - 4-year-old Brandon Zucker suffers brain damage after falling out and being dragged by a car on Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin at Disneyland and later dies in 2009 at the age of 13. *September 25 - Rocket Rods closes at Disneyland for "refurbishment", with a projected Spring 2001 reopening; it never reopened. Character Debuts *April 2 - Odella Otter *August 8 - XR, Mira Nova, Booster, Commander Nebula, Warp Darkmatter *December 15 - Kuzco, Pacha, Chicha, Yzma, Kronk, Incan Palace Guards, Bucky the Squirrel, Chaca, Tipo, Yupi People Births *January 8 - Noah Cyrus (actress and singer) *January 26 - Piper Mackenzie Harris (child actress) *February 5 - Jordan Nagai (child actor) *February 10 - Yara Shahidi (actress and model) *March 6 - Jacob Bertrand (actor) *March 21 - Jace Norman (actor) *April 6 - CJ Adams (actor) *May 30 - Jared S. Gilmore (actor) *June 21 - Natalie Alyn Lind (actress) *July 16 - Jonathan Morgan Heit (actor) *July 25 - **Meg Donnelly (actress) **Mason Cook (teen actor) *July 28 - Emily Hahn (child actress) *August 3 - Landry Bender (actress) *August 16 - Cole Jensen (actor) *September 28 - Frankie Jonas (actor and singer) *October 14 - Mekai Curtis (actor) *November 15 - Coco Grayson (child actress) *November 21 - Michaela Zee (actress) *November 22 - Auli'i Cravalho (actress and singer) Deaths *January 12 - Marc Davis (artist and animator) *February 7 - Doug Henning (magician, illusionist, escape artist and politician) *February 10 - Jim Varney (actor) *March 13 - Rex Everhart (actor) *March 16 - Adele Malis-Morey (actress) *May 20 - Jean-Pierre Rampal (flautist) *June 24 - David Tomlinson (actor) *July 20 - Eyvind Earle (artist, author and illustrator) *July 22 - Eric Christmas (stage and screen actor) *August 5 - Alec Guinness (actor) *August 25 - Carl Barks (creator of Scrooge McDuck) *September 26 - Richard Mulligan (actor) *December 11 - David Lewis (actor) *December 18 - Nicodemus Stewart (actor) *December 23 - Billy Barty (actor) *December 23 - Victor Borge (comedian, conductor and pianist) *December 26 - Jason Robards (actor) 2000